


First Times

by SilentSiren47 (Valonia)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/SilentSiren47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's first time is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Lilly called Logan and told him to come over, and that her parents were away at Duncan's soccer game. When he arrived, she stood in the doorway in a silk robe, which she dropped to the ground as soon as he walked inside. She stood in front of him, naked, and told him that they were going to have sex. She led Logan upstairs to her parents' room and handed him a condom before lying back on the bed and telling him to get to it. Logan was flustered and nervous but tried to be smooth, and when they were finished, Lilly rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand and said, "Well, that didn't take long."

\-------------------

Weevil went into the Sac 'n Pac and ripped off a bottle of vodka and some cigarettes. When he walked casually out the door, Cristina was waiting for him. They'd known each other since they were kids, but she was looking at him differently now. She pulled him into an alleyway and unzipped his jeans, and he lifted her up against the wall and thrust inside her. After, she rode on the back of his bike and then kissed his cheek as the other boys watched. "Thanks, ese." She winked and walked across the street to her house, and Weevil revved his bike and drove away.

\-------------------

Wallace met Monique on the first day of basketball camp. They spent all their free time together, and she told him about her problems, about how she was afraid that she wouldn't get into a good college and that her parents would be disappointed. Her problems were simple, and Wallace enjoyed how easy it was to comfort her. They snuck off into the woods one night, and he carefully laid down a blanket before guiding her to the ground. She hugged him and cried because they lived so far apart, and she made him promise that they'd always remember this night. Wallace didn't tell Veronica; the subject never came up. He wished that the purity test would have circulated this year instead.

\-------------------

Mac was browsing a Fellini message board when she met Adam. He was witty and charming and he was into the same books she was into. They e-mailed each other, exchanging jokes and little stories. They flirted and talked on IM until late at night and he sent her a picture of a rose. One night he made a suggestion, and Mac locked her bedroom door before going back to her computer. She shyly typed and imagined him at his computer reading her words. Her hand moved between her legs as she read what he wrote. Her body relaxed completely, and she sent him a smile. They were both embarrassed afterward. He stopped sending her e-mail, and it wasn't until a week later that Mac realized that he'd never sent her a picture of himself.

\-------------------

Meg is a virgin, but after the purity test debacle, she realized that the perfect girlfriend would give her boyfriend some kind of relief. She let Duncan park the car and then reached down, stroking him. When Duncan closed his eyes, she looked away, still moving her hand rapidly. He kissed her and stroked her hair, and then moved to reciprocate, but she moved his hand away. "No, it's okay." She smiled. At night, Meg lay in her bed in the dark. She ran her hands over her breasts and thought of the way Veronica looked when she smiled.

\-------------------

Duncan and Veronica only remembered the aftermath. He saw Veronica lying on the bed, and he struggled to keep from vomiting. She still looked so beautiful, and Duncan knew that he was sick and it was wrong, but he bent over her and kissed her once more before he fled. Veronica awoke and felt her body aching from the substance still in her system, but she ached in another way, too. When she picked up her underwear from the floor, she cried. She walked out to her car to see the word 'SLUT' on the windshield, and she was paralyzed for a moment before she decided to be strong. She walked to the sheriff's office, underwear in hand, and the life she'd once known ended.


End file.
